Transformation
by Ceil
Summary: When Maureen goes missing after a fight, what lengths will Joanne go to in order to save her? Read and find out! This is my first fan fiction. Ever. Reviews are LOVED!
1. The Fight

"At least I'm not a self-centered drama queen!" Joanne spat irritably.

"Well at least I try to spend time with the one's I love! Unlike some people!"

A screaming match had erupted in the Jefferson-Johnson residence and there was no stopping the equally strong women once they got going. This particular time, Maureen and Joanne had started the fight over where to go to dinner, and it had escalated to their seemingly dysfunctional relationship. Needless to say, it was a typical evening.

"Maureen, I do spend time with you, but I have work to do. Why can't you see how important that is?"

"Yes, yes I know. Work, work, work, it's all you ever do. I bet work comes before me in your mind, doesn't it?" Maureen shouted.

"Well at least my work contributes to the bills. No, strike that. My work pays _all_ the bills! What do you do to help around here?" Joanne shot back.

Maureen didn't miss a beat. "I contribute myself artistically and that will always be more beautiful and inspiring than your fucking job. I go out and change the world through my protests".

"All your protests do is get people thrown in prison! I help bring criminals to justice. Now that's how you help people!"

"Who gives a damn about how you help rich people get out of spats with the law! I inspire real people! And I _still_ have time to spend with you! I wish you could say the same!"

"Being a lawyer takes up time, we've discussed this Maureen! I work long hours so we can eat food! What's more important, Maureen? Don't you want to eat?"

"Not if it means I can't spend any time with you! What's the point of eating if I have to do it alone?"

"You are overreacting! I do spend time with you, hell, we were about to go to dinner before you started this ridiculous fight!"

"Oh, so I'm to blame? That's sweet, Joanne. You know what? Screw dinner. I'm going to the loft," Maureen yelled as she snatched her purse from the couch.

"That figures Maureen, go ahead and do what you what you always do, run away from your problems! Classic Maureen! Just know that when you come crawling back, there's not a chance in hell that I'll be here for you to walk all over!" said a fuming Joanne.

"Like I fucking care Joanne, go to hell" Maureen said as she stormed out of Joanne's apartment, not forgetting to slam the door on her way out.

xxx

Joanne sat alone on her couch, sipping a beer and watching a rerun of "Friends" on her TV.

_"Stupid Maureen" _she thought to herself, _"This happens every fucking time I try to do something nice.'Oh Maureen, let's go to dinner, it'll be sooo nice to get out'. So stupid, I was so stupid to think we could have one good evening out together. She's like a child, so fucking immature, I can't stand it." _

She was still pissed at Maureen and was only making herself angrier and angrier the more she thought about her, which caused her to drink more and more beer.

_"Fuck, if I had my way, she'd stay at the fucking loft until she got her shit together."_

The more Joanne thought about it, the more she liked her idea. "You know what" she said to herself, "Maureen _should_ just stay at the loft until she apologizes. It's always the other way around and I'd love it if this fucking once, she'd say she's sorry for ruining this for me."

Jumping to her feet abruptly, Joanne rushed to the phone. She was so caught up in her drunken impulses, that she didn't even notice that Maureen had accidentally left her cell phone on her couch and when Joanne raced towards her phone, Maureen's cell phone dropped between the cushions.

Joanne dialed up the loft and waited for somebody to answer. It rang for a minute, but went to voicemail. Not giving the bohemians a chance to answer, Joanne hung up as soon as she heard _Speak_ and gave up completely.

_"That's a fucking stupid idea anyways" _she thought.

Plopping herself back down on the couch, Joanne chugged a beer and continued to watch "Friends". Not even five minutes later, Joanne's phone rang.

_"It's probably Maureen asking me to bail her out of some fucking mess" _Joanne thought as she answered.

"Yeah?" Joanne asked, annoyed.

"Hey, it's Mark. You called a second ago, sorry nobody answered, but it's, like, 3 in the morning. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just called to talk to Maureen, but I've changed my mind. Don't tell her I even called, alright?"

"Sorry Joanne, but Maureen's not here".

Joanne stopped for a minute, puzzled. She could have sworn Maureen said that she was headed to the loft.

"Maureen and I had a fight and I thought she said she was heading to the loft. I must've been mistaken. Sorry for waking you Mark".

"Oh, it's no problem, don't worry about it. Should I call you if she shows up here?"

"Don't bother" Joanne said bitterly, "I think she needs to learn her lesson and part of that is me not taking her back right away"

There was an awkward silence for a minute, until Mark replied hesitantly, "Alright Joanne. Have a good night".

"Bye Mark, sorry again for waking you" Joanne said, hanging up the phone.

_"I wonder where the diva is" _Joanne thought as she made her way back to the couch.

Not even a minute went by before Joanne was passed out on her couch in a dreamless slumber.


	2. The Attack

Maureen walked slowly down a street in the shadiest part of town, contemplating her evening. Her high heels clunked against the concrete while she walked and she was finding the consistent noise they made very irritating. A gust of wind blew through the street, causing her to shiver slightly and shove her hands deeper into her favorite jacket. Although the jacket was incredibly stylish and clearly screamed 'Maureen', it didn't provide much warmth, much to Maureen's displeasure.

_"I can't believe Joanne" _Maureen thought to herself, _"First she has the fucking nerve to completely destroy what would've been a perfect evening, and then she just sits back and doesn't give a shit when I walk away! She's so fucking uncompassionate; sometimes I wonder why I'm with such a cold hearted robot of a woman."_

Maureen's teeth began to chatter and she hugged her clothing to her in hopes of becoming warmer.

_"I'll show her, I'll fucking prove to her that I'm perfectly fine on my own without her shitty attitude."_

xxx

Hours before, Maureen had arrived at the loft, only to surprise even herself by walking right on past it. Maureen knew how the guys would react and she frankly didn't feel like talking about Joanne with anyone. A walk to clear her head sounded much more appealing. She would've made it by the loft unnoticed if it weren't for a certain nemesis standing at the end of the street, watching her with an unfriendly sneer.

"Why if it isn't my favorite diva," Benny smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Benny, I'm not in the mood," Maureen snapped back, brushing right past the man she detested.

"Now wait a second Maureen, its late and that street you're about to walk down isn't one of the most forgiving when it comes to defenseless hundred pound skinny girls who travel alone. Where are you even going?"

"For a walk. Or a beer. Or both, I'm not sure yet Benny, but I am sure that it's not your fucking business."

Despite Maureen's venomous tone, Benny let out a hardy laugh and held up his hands in a faux defensive position.

"Alright there Mo, do whatever the fuck you want, I really don't give a shit anyways."

Maureen rolled her eyes and continued down the street, away from the bohos, away from Benny, and away from Joanne.

xxx

It was pitch black outside and Maureen was beginning to regret her decision to go out for a walk. It was virtually deserted and she had absolutely no clue where she was. She had thought that she knew her way, but she was so wrapped up in thinking about her fight with Joanne that she lost track of which streets she had gone down. She reached down to her purse to call Mark for some help, but couldn't find her cell phone.

_"God damn it," _she thought, _"It's got to be in here somewhere."_

Afraid and a little desperate, Maureen kneeled down on the sidewalk and emptied the contents of her purse out, only to come to the unfortunate realization that her cell phone was really gone.

_"Oh no, I must've left it at Joanne's place. Fuck."_

Maureen gathered up her stuff and rose to her feet, only to be roughly turned around by an unknown hand.

"What the hell is goin-" Maureen managed to choke out before a fist collided with her surprised expression. Maureen fell to the ground and scrambled to get away from the source of her pain, but was yanked into an alley before she could even formulate what had happened.

"Hey baby," the man that grabbed her slurred. He was clearly drunk, but was fairly muscular. Enough so to keep a firm hand on Maureen's mouth and keep her from getting away at the same time. "How's about we have some good ol' fashioned fun?"

Maureen's eyes filled with terror as he flipped her face down in the dirt while he took off her favorite jacket and began to sloppily kiss her neck. She struggled to rid herself of the man, but he managed to hold her down firmly.

"You like it rough, huh bitch? I'll give you a good time, stop fucking struggling you whore, you know you like it" he said laughing maliciously as he began to grope her shaking body.

_"Oh my god, oh my god," _Maureen thought as her body trembled in fear, _"Oh god, please no, please no, I don't want to be raped, please no! Fuck, no, oh god, I wish Joanne and I never fought, I wish I had never gone on this stupid walk, oh god, I wish he would stop."_

She was defenseless, that was all there was to it. All of her spark, her inner fight, was instantly turned into fear. As she felt her clothing come off, she could feel an unforgiving chill sting her now naked back. A freezing cold hand began to run its length up and down her exposed back and she could feel goose bumps forming.

It was at this moment that she knew that he was really going to do it. This drunken brute was actually going to rape her. She, the strong and dynamic protestor who was not afraid of anything, was half naked in front of a drunken rapist in an alley downtown.

It was when she felt her jeans begin to come off that she really started to panic. She was going through so many emotions. Fear, pain, humiliation, regret, hopelessness, anger, shame. All she could do was lay back and sob as the man began to touch her in places that no person should've been able to go near without her consent.

Maureen was suddenly flipped over and her front side was exposed to her malevolent captor. The man grasped one of her breasts and squeezed it roughly, prompting a grunt of pain from Maureen.

Maureen squeezed her eyes shut tightly and wished that someone, _anyone_, could come and stop this man from humiliating her any further.

As if somebody had heard Maureen's wish, the man abruptly stopped and stared further into the alley, where Maureen could hear the sound of someone's feet against the dirt.

"You demon," the drunken man spat at the unknown presence, "I've been looking for you for a long while." His lustful expression turned into a wicked smile as he got up off of Maureen and shoved her carelessly into the stone wall, where she collided with the concrete head first and slumped to the ground.

Before Maureen faded out of consciousness, she glanced up to see the drunken bastard throw a punch at the mysterious figure, only to be dodged and countered with a much stronger force that sent him flying backwards out of the alley and into the street. Maureen's head throbbed and she closed her eyes, but heard footsteps come closer and closer to where she lay until she was almost certain that the figure was next to her.

And then her world went black.


	3. The Worry

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm completely new to fanfiction & this is my first story, so the automatic instinct to remember to update this story isn't fully developed quite yet, haha. I hope to write more of this soon, as I have my lovely plot all mapped out & I'd love to see it through. Thanks for your support, especially those of you who've taken the time to see if I've updated. I do really appreciate it. :)**

_Bzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzz _

"Uugh," Joanne groaned miserably as she instinctively rolled over on her couch to block the incoming sunlight from her window. "Mo, is that your cell phone vibrating or mine?"

Joanne received no answer. "Mo?"

_Bzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzz _

"Maureen," Joanne whined, "Could you please get the-"

It was at this point that the previous night's events hit Joanne as she sat up and gained more coherence. "_Damn it,"_ she thought, _"I forgot about that dumb fight. What was it even about? Uugh, my head kills, how much did I drink last night?"_

Joanne sighed and turned towards the clock. 6:34 AM.

_Bzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzz _

"Shit, the phone!" Joanne realized aloud. She leaped out of her comfortable position on her couch in search of her cell phone, figuring it was probably Maureen wanting to be picked up from wherever the hell she went after their fight.

_"If it's at some other fucking girl's house, I'll kill her,"_ Joanne thought bitterly as she dug through her purse. Pulling out her phone, she hit the on button, only to be greeted with the dial tone.

_Bzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzz _

Joanne figured the buzzing must be from Maureen's phone. _"That must mean she's here at home"_ Joanne thought, ignoring the buzzing sound to instead search for her diva in the apartment. "Mo, are you home?" Joanne shouted through their home. _"She's gotta be here if her phone's here. Ever since I bought her texting, she never lets that thing out of her sight."_

She flew from room to room, making sure to double check for Maureen in each one, but she had no luck. Sighing, Joanne walked defeated back to her couch and plopped herself down.

_"A few more hours of sleep won't hurt," _she thought to herself,_ "And Maureen will probably be calling me soon anyways, so I might as well be well rested when I'm faced with the drama of having to chauffer her from wherever she ran off to."_

Joanne gave into her instincts and was out within five minutes of lying back down.

xxx

When Joanne woke up, it was well past morning and the bright sky that had greeted her earlier was now full of murky clouds that made it look like a storm was looming. Joanne sat up from the couch and stretched her sore limbs. _"Why have I been sleeping on this couch; it's beyond uncomfortable!" _she thought as she pushed herself off of her comfy cot and towards her cell phone.

Her phone read '1 Missed Call.'

"Ha, I knew she'd call" Joanne said to herself, scrolling down to the number. She expected to see 'POOKIE'S LOVER' under her missed calls list. What she did not expect to see was what she was greeted with instead: 'Collins'.

Joanne immediately dialed Collins' number. Although Collins and Maureen were the best of friends (as indicated by the $1520 phone bill they rang up from texting each other constantly), Collins and Joanne weren't very close, and he rarely, if ever, called her about anything. In fact, the only time that he ever did call her was when he, Roger, and Mark needed help searching for Mimi. This made Joanne a bit uneasy, because Collins never just called to chat. It was always about something important.

"Hello?" Collin's familiar voice broke through Joanne's thoughts.

"Hey Collins....it's Joanne, uh, you, um, called me earlier, "Joanne spat out."_God, could I trip over my words anymore?"_ she inwardly critiqued.

"Yeah, I did actually; I was trying to reach Mo. She was supposed to go with me to see that new improv group that's in town. We've had tickets for months and I'm sure she's been talking about it for even longer. It was today and she didn't show."

"What?" Joanne blurted, genuinely surprised. "She's been talking nonstop about that since you two heard about it."

"Yeah, well she didn't come. I tried her cell about five million times with absolutely no luck. Mark told me that you two had a fight last night and she stormed off. Do you know where she went and why she didn't come today?"

"No, I really don't Collins. I thought she said that she was heading your way to the loft, but now I'm worried. She wouldn't bail on you; she wanted to see that show."

"I know, that's why I'm worried. I called Roger, Meems, Angel, Mark, and just about every actor that Maureen's been in a play with, and none of them know where she is. She's never just run off without telling me what was up."

Joanne was starting to get more and more concerned with every word that Collins spoke.

"Maybe we should go out and look for her," Collins suggested, "She loves talking with the local venders. Who knows, maybe she decided to hit the streets for a bit of local conversation."

"You're right, maybe that's where she went" Joanne said, "I'll meet you at the loft in twenty minutes to help find her."

She hung up the phone and started towards the door, clad in only her tank top and pajama pants. Grabbing her coat and an umbrella on the way out, Joanne flicked off the apartment lights and scurried out into the streets. She wasn't sure why, but something about Maureen's situation didn't feel right to her. She and Maureen had fought before, but Maureen had never vanished from all of her friends like this before. And she would certainly never skip out on an improv date with Collins.

xxx

_"Damn it damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT,"_ a figure thought to himself as he approached a rustic looking beat up house. "_This was NOT supposed to happen."_

He trudged quickly past the front of the house and into the crumbling backyard. The faint smell of corroding metal hit his nostrils as he maneuvered around the overgrown, decaying roses that sprung up from around the untamed enclosure. The whole layout was bleak, but timeless, and the figure approached a wooden cellar door. He banged on it as softly as he could with his foot.

"My rose, my rose, my bleakest rose" he chanted quietly, making sure that he was not followed.

"You're happier dead, I do suppose" came an instant reply, and the cellar door flung open to reveal a cascading path of concrete steps leading down into complete darkness.

It was much too dark to see down into the cellar, but the figure knowingly began to make his way down the familiar concrete steps, taking one last look at the unconscious brunette that he carried in his arms. She was still out for the count. _"I hope this goes well with the others..."_ he thought to himself. With one more step, the small traces of light that were previously visible vanished. The cellar door slammed shut.


	4. The Confusion

"So Roger, you'll take the upper east side vendors, Angel's got the park, Mimi's going downtown to the theatres, Mark will go to the cafés that Mo likes, Joanne's got the south side of town, and I'll go to the bars to see if the diva's chugging a few down, is that clear?" Collins booming voice clarified to the bohos. Everyone nodded in agreement, and Maureen's search party was established.

"If we don't find her by tonight, we're calling the cops, so keep your eyes peeled," Collins warned.

"Not that it'll come to that," Joanne voiced, more for her own benefit than for anyone else's.

"We'll find her Joanne, don't worry hun," Angel said, placing a comforting hand on Joanne's shoulder. "We're talking about Maureen here, our resident diva and wild child; she's probably going to laugh her ass off once she sees all of the trouble we're going to in order to track her down. She's only been gone one night sugar."

Joanne smiled. "Thanks Angel," she said quietly as she separated from the group and headed towards her designated search area.

xxx

Joanne had spent the past few hours searching down unfriendly streets for any sign of her diva. She had no luck in finding her, and part of her was relieved at this, considering the part of town she was in. _"Maureen wouldn't want to step one shiny high heel in this dump,"_ she thought to herself.

"Joanne!"

She turned quickly, hoping to see Maureen. Instead though, she was face to face with Benny. The other bohos were not fond of him at all, but Joanne couldn't understand why. Benny was always kind and pleasant towards Joanne and she treated him with the same level of courtesy that she did to Mark, Angel, Collins, and everyone else in their tight knit group. She had always felt bad for Benny, being such an outcast in a group of friends that was supposedly accepted everyone for who or what they were. She had even invited him to dinner a few times with her and Maureen in hopes of patching up any resentment between them, but the drama queen had none of it and kicked Benny to the curb every time.

"Hey Benny! It's great to see you," Joanne said, flustered and a bit embarrassed at her appearance. She was, after all, still in pajama pants.

"It's great to see you to," he replied, looking her up and down, "Interesting choice of clothes though. And I thought Maureen's wardrobe was wacky. What are you doing in this part of town Joanne? It's not exactly known for its prestige or attractions. Or safety, for that matter."

"Maureen's missing Benny, and I have no idea where she is. She missed out on a trip somewhere with Collins, which she would never do, and I'm really worried about her. Have you seen her anywhere?" she asked.

Benny thought for a moment, recalling the previous nights events when he had encountered a very pissed off diva.

"Nope, haven't seen her Joanne, sorry. Why don't I help you look for her though? This isn't a very safe neighborhood and I'd hate for you to run into some trouble here" he said, his eyes holding more of an underlying motive than he let on.

"I'd love any extra help I can get my hands on, thanks so much Benny!" Joanne said as Benny put his arm around her and began to guide her by the small of her back. "We can start at the coffee shop down the street. Maybe we can grab a cup while we're there because you look awfully tired." Joanne looked skeptical, and he quickly added, "I know Mo likes this place."

"I don't know about that, I'd like to find Maureen first," Joanne uneasily replied.

"You need to stay alert in order to better the chances of finding her. I really think a cup or two of coffee will do wonders."

"Well, alright, if you think it'll help us find Maureen," Joanne said, a tad unconvinced. _"Where are you Maureen?"_ she thought silently to herself as she allowed Benny to guide her down the street.

xxx

Maureen lay unconscious in a pitch black cellar on a mattress. She wasn't aware of her surroundings whatsoever and her memories roamed freely in her delirious state. Hundreds of thoughts clouded Maureen's mind and she felt her world spinning as her mind jumbled randomly. _Purse. Have to get something from it. Improv. Collins. I'm late, I need to go. Bastard, bastard, bastard, leave me the fuck alone. Joanne, Joanne Joanne Joanne Joanne. I'm so sorry, Joanne, Benny go away, need help please. Who are you, you saved me? We're flying together, roses everywhere, Joanne, Joanne, Joanne, I need you Joanne. _

Maureen's comatose gibberish was suddenly put to a halt as she heard actual voices and consciousness began to dwell on her.

"It'll only be for a little while," said one voice, clearly male.

"Absolutely not, this is an abomination; we can't just bring in street rats whenever we please! Go take her back to wherever she came from!" another man's deeper voice whispered in an agitated, hushed tone, "She doesn't belong here."

"It was either here or in an alley being raped by that hunter! How the hell could I sit back and watch that happen, she sure as hell doesn't belong there with him!"

"Whatever you say little brother, just know that when Dad comes home and asks about this, I'm not backing you up and if he's pissed off and wants us to just kill her so we don't have to deal with this mess, don't say I didn't give you the option of getting the girl out of here ahead of time."

"Oh come on Bryce," the first man's voice said, "Dad wouldn't do that....right? And where would I take her back to anyways? The alley? I don't think so."

"Whatever you say," Bryce said, clearly annoyed.

Maureen could hear footsteps leading away from the room she was in and she heard a door slam. She assumed it was that Bryce person, but she wasn't certain.

_"Uugh, where am I?"_ she thought, _"What the hell is going on?"_

She opened her eyes slowly, but all she could see was jet-black. She groaned and her hand shot up to her head. Maureen hadn't realized how much pain she was in and began to quiver a little as her head throbbed.

"You're awake," spoke the voice that Maureen recognized as the man who was talking to Bryce before.

Maureen just nodded, not exactly sure where to look, considering it was so dark.

"Your head got slammed pretty hard, so I'm not surprised it hurts," the man said to Maureen.

_"Wait," _Maureen thought, _"How does he know that my head hurts? It's not like he can see me with it being this dark."_

"Actually, I can see you holding your hand up to it and grimacing, that's why," the man answered.

"Holy hell, h-how did you do know that I thought, what are you, it's dark so how did you see, d-did I say that out loud?"

"No," he replied calmly, "Don't worry about it though, alright?"

"Am I blind?" Maureen shrieked, a wave of panic washing over her as her hands sprang up to her eyes in the darkness.

"No, I don't think so," the voice spoke in its eerily calm manner, "You really need to calm down or you'll injure yourself further and it's already taken me a long time to get you patched up from before."

"Before? Who are you?" Maureen asked quietly, a tad afraid of the answer.

"My name's Logan, I found you in an alley."

"An alley?" Maureen asked, confused.

"Yeah, you were with a hunter, um" Logan wasn't exactly sure how to phrase the situation, "Unwillingly, I suppose. Now that you know who I am, who exactly are you?"

Maureen thought quietly to herself, wracking her brain for an answer.

After a long pause, Logan spoke up. "Do you know?" he asked, his voice turning tender.

Maureen shook her head solemnly, "I don't know Logan. I can't remember."

**A/N: I really appreciate the support you reviewers are giving me with this story, thank you! :) To answer a quick question that was asked a few chapters ago, yes I am aware that this story is under "Supernatural" and yes, that part of the story will be fully revealed in due time. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I do appreciate it and I read every comment! I promise I'll start answering some of the questions you might have about Mo's situation in a few chapters from now (including the hunters, the supernatural part of the story, etc). Please review!!! Reviews are love! 3**


End file.
